


A Second Chance

by mari681



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Orphan AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari681/pseuds/mari681
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grindelwald changed the wizarding world, and not necessarily for the better. </p>
<p>The wizarding world was not kind to orphans. If one had family, sometimes the family would be kind enough to take a youngling in, but only sometimes. And even then, the youngling was often treated like a house-elf. After all, one more mouth to feed, one unwanted mouth. It was the same in rich and poor alike - the poor didn’t have enough, and the rich wanted the fortune of those who died. There were those few that were treated as a country-cousin, only good for housework, but those families were rare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible summary - taken from the first paragraph of the story, in fact. 
> 
> No Voldemort - Grindelwald won, Dumbledore is dead, and the wizarding world is closed to muggles and muggle-borns. Lily is actually Grindelwalds daughter, and was never an Evans.  
> Also Cinderella!AU… Hogwarts age has changed to 16-21 years old. Before that, the parents teach the children.  
> Edwardian-esque era. Magicals’ do wear muggle clothes - but in this history, they stayed closer to the muggle world, invention-wise and otherwise… Until WW1, where they started isolationism. So, somewhat old-fashioned, but electricity is common - there have been wizards who tweaked it to work along side magic - so household appliances like early irons and electric lights are common. Historical accuracy… well, what does that mean? XD Same-sex pairings are accepted, not optimal, and not necessarily talked about in polite company - and you’ll almost never see public displays of affection, but neither are people jailed or stoned for liking the same gender.  
> Astoria isn’t necessarily ‘evil’, just… you’ll see.. Her and Daphne are twins. My background is that her father was Lucius’ bastard brother, and he died in the same fire that killed Dracos’ parents - perhaps he set it in the first place? 
> 
> No pairings mentioned in this.

The wizarding world was not kind to orphans. If one had family, sometimes the family would be kind enough to take a youngling in, but only  sometimes . And even then, the youngling was often treated like a house-elf. After all, one more mouth to feed, one unwanted mouth. It was the same in rich and poor alike - the poor didn’t have enough, and the rich wanted the fortune of those who died. There were those few that were treated as a country-cousin, only good for housework, but those families were rare.

If a family line was left without a heir for ten years, the fortune automatically went to the next-in-line… After the Goblins took a hefty maintenance fee, of course.

There were many orphans, simply because of the cut-throat nature of the wizarding world, and the easy availability of assassins weapons such as poisonous potions and enchanted daggers or darts.

However, the orphans often did not even make it to Hogwart age. Or, if they did, they often did not have the money to attend. Hogwarts was a proud, old school, and as such, had a hefty entrance fee. For most that could not afford Hogwarts, their parents taught them. But for orphans, that was not an option, and often whomever took them in refused to let them go.

But there was one ray of hope. Every year, Hogwarts invited all who wished to a ball for those coming of age. Every year, Headmaster Grindelwald chose one of those just coming into their power to bestow a scholarship to Hogwarts on. Every year, it was a masquerade, so as to prevent any possible favoritism or political maneuvering.

Even the ancient and noble house sent their sons and daughters - for all that it was a masquerade ball, it was also ‘the’ Event of the Year. Not only that, but the winner of the scholarship seemed almost as if they were blessed with good luck.

~~

“Dray!” called a high, whining voice. “Where are you, you lazy sod?” The blond in question looked up as the sonorous charm rang through the house, and he winced. Merlin! He had forgotten to hang Astorias’ taffeta to air. Wincing as his knees creaked, he stood up, brushing the ashes off his trouser legs.

He made the trek up the stairs and stuck his head into the doorway of Astorias’ suite, only to dodge back as she sent the chamber pot - thankfully empty - at his head. “You fool! How do you expect me to be ready for the ball if I can not even dress properly?”

He stepped back into the doorway, his head bowed. “I’ll get it right away, Astoria. Would you like me to pin your hair up for you as well?”

She made a moue into the mirror, fluffing her hair for a second. “I suppose you might as well, Draco. I must look different from Daphne  somehow .”

~~~

Draco was pinning up one final curl when Lady Greengrass came sweeping into the room. With an approving nod, she patted Draco on the head rather absentmindedly, as one would a dog. Draco stood by the door, waiting, as she spoke to her daughter quietly. When she turned to leave, Draco stepped in her way. “M’am? May I have your leave to attend tonight as well?”

She blinked at him, as if surprised he spoke. “Well…”

Astoria turned slightly on her stool. “Oh, mother. He hasn’t a thing to wear. He’ll embarrass us all, and ruin Daphne and mys’ chance to wed.”

Lady Greengrass nodded, and turned back to Draco. “I’m sorry my dear.” She said, though not unkindly. “Tori is correct. What on earth would you wear?” then she shook her head. “No, no. I’ll tell cook to make you a nice supper, though.” Then she left, humming happily quietly under her breath.

Draco looked at his cousin. “Asi, why would you…?”

He trailed off, as Astoria leveled a cool, cold gaze at him, with none of her usual kindness or amusement. “Dray, do be serious. Daphne and I need this chance more than you - there is no chance any of us will net that scholarship, but you know how the fortune is declining. With two of us girls, at least one must marry up, otherwise we’ll be living as paupers. Mother hasn’t a head for money.”

Draco blinked at her. Then she smiled at him. “If I marry well, you’ll come with me as my dresser, won’t you? None of my maids were ever as good as you are.”

~~~

Draco was stirring the pot of stew, grumbling. Of course, his aunt meant well… But she had also forgotten that they had had to dismiss the cook in the beginning, before they had to let the maids go as well. He sighed, letting his thoughts wander.

He looked up suddenly, hearing steps on the graveled kitchen path. Draco ran to the door, and looked out, his face brightening as he saw who it was. “Uncle Sev!”

~~~

He stared into the mirror, not recognizing himself. Looking over his shoulder, he glanced at his uncle. “Uncle Sev, are you sure about this? I mean, There is really no reason for me to go.”

Severus Snape shook his head, turning his god-son around with a hand on his shoulder. “Draco, you  are a pureblood. Just because you are acting as a drudge to Lady Greengrass and her daughters doesn’t mean you are below them.”

Draco shook his head. “I  know that, Uncle. But you know that my magic is below average - after all, you taught me everything I know.” That last was said with a tinge of accusation.

Severus sighed. “And I did all I could, you know that. It was the duty Lady Greengrass to see you educated. She chose not to allow you that privilege, so I couldn’t help much. Be glad you have a wand, boy. It was more than I had before Hogwarts.” Then, he pulled Draco up. “And  that’s  why you must go. I wish you to have the same chance I did.”

~~~

He paused on the steps of Hogwarts, before taking a deep breath, and stepping through the open doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, another short one.


End file.
